hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Typhoon Mirinae
Typhoon Mirinae, known in the Philippines as Super Typhoon Denise was the most intense tropical cyclone in the Philippines, as well as being one of the strongest tropical cyclones ever recorded. Mirinae formed as a low pressure area east of the Marshall Islands on April 24, 2016, and developed into a tropical depression near Palau, and due to favorable conditions, on May 1, Mirinae rapidly intensified into a super typhoon 12 hours before entering the Philippine Area of Responsibility. On May 7, Mirinae made landfall over Camarines Norte and Camarines Sur, followed with a second landfall over Quezon, and regained peak intensity before making third landfall at Metro Manila, and made several more landfalls in Southern Luzon, including in Bataan. Damages from Mirinae are over $23,7 trillion PHP ($500 billion; 2016 USD) in damage. Meteorological history On April 24, the JMA and JTWC started monitoring a thunderstorm cluster east of the Marshall Islands. The system featured steadily consolidating convection, Environmental conditions being favorable had the cyclone develop faster, and it was upgraded into a tropical depression one day and 12 hours later by the JMA, and the JTWC issued a Tropical Cyclone Formation Alert (TCFA). 12 hours later, the JTWC upgrades the low pressure area, and designates it as 05W. Subsequent intensification resulted in the JMA upgrading 05W into a tropical storm, and assigned it the name Mirinae. while the JTWC followed suit 6 hours later, with the conditions being favorable for development. By April 28, Mirinae began rapid deepening due to hot waters and weak wind shear, and intensified into a Severe Tropical Storm. 12 hours later, with the sea surface being at 30°C (86°F), Mirinae intensified into a typhoon in just 6 hours. As the typhoon was nearing Category 3, Mirinae struck Guam before rapidly intensifying into a Category 5 Super Typhoon. Mirinae was accompanied by 38°C (100°F) of water temperature causing the rapid intensification. As the newly-intensified Super Typhoon was about to enter the Philippine Area of Responsibility, PAGASA was about to name the super typhoon as Dindo, but due to negative impact received from the public, PAGASA instead named the typhoon Denise, naming it after Filipina actress and singer Denise Laurel. On May 3, Mirinae, still being accompanied by extremely hot waters, continued to rapidly intensify, and PAGASA classified it as a super typhoon, even stronger than 2013's Super Typhoon Haiyan (Yolanda). Despite the cyclone still being hundreds of kilometers away from the core, typhoon-force winds with gusts of 200 km/h were already being felt in Camarines Sur, and nearby areas, before it's first landfall. Mirinae made it's first landfall in Camarines Norte and Camarines Sur. and made all of it's landfalls in just a span of two days, while maintaining it's intensity. Mirinae remained stationary during it's Metro Manila landfall for 24 hours at peak strength without weakening, and Project NOAH measured the winds in Metro Manila at 380 km/h (205 knots, 235 mph), it's peak 1 minute sustained winds. Mirinae exited Philippine landmass on the evening of May 11, 2016 under favorable conditions, the cyclone continued to maintain it's intensity, while it remains violent according to the JMA, and a category 5 according to the JTWC. Mirinae battered Taiwan as a category 5, and weakened into a Category 4 equivalent typhoon as it exited the Philippine Area of Responsibility on May 14th, and battered Japan as a Category 2 equivalent typhoon, and weakened into a tropical depression on the 17th, before becoming extratropical the following day. Preparations Philippines Even before Mirinae, locally called Denise, entered PAGASA's area of responsibility, residents were fearing a repeat of Super Typhoon Haiyan (Yolanda), signals were raised in most of Luzon, and preparations took place. PAGASA later raised Public Storm Warning Signal (PSWS) # 2 over Metro Manila and nearby areas 4 days before landfall, The signals were upgraded to #3 as Mirinae was getting nearer, and upgraded to #4 the following 12 hours, 2.5 days before landfall, PAGASA raised most of Luzon, and some parts of Visayas, including Metro Manila under PSWS #5 due to an extremely large diameter. Metro Manila, which Mirinae would make landfall had major evacuations, and all summer classes had been suspended for the week. Similar had been done for CALABARZON, Camarines Norte and Sur, Rizal, Bataan and Quezon, The presidential elections were delayed due to the incoming impact from Denise. All hospitals in the whole Central and Southern Luzon were placed on red alert in advance of Denise, and 5,000 of the Philippine National Police were dispatched throughout the whole Central and Southern Luzon and some parts of Visayas due to the extra-large-impact from Denise. Ahead of Mirinae's arrival, most areas in Luzon, had been placed on storm surge, promting PAGASA to issue watches (signal #1), warnings (signal #2-3) and alerts (signal #4-5), over houses in areas to be affected by Super Typhoon Denise. All offices, markets and malls were closed for most of the week, and most films that were going to show in theaters were delayed due to the arrival of Mirinae. Residents over most of Luzon and some parts of Visayas, were advised not to go outdoors when the signals were raised, and most people on work were forced to go home early in advance of Denise. All sea and air travels were cancelled/delayed due to the arrival of the typhoon. Impact Philippines Typhoon Mirinae, also known as Denise by PAGASA, caused extremely catastrophic impact throughout Central and Southern Luzon, and some parts of Visayas, leaving most of Luzon with no power for a whole week, however, Metro Manila and nearby areas had a month of power outage, and Central Luzon, Southern Luzon and some parts of Visayas were isolated, and over 100,000 people had died, and many people had drowned. Most offices had been closed, a lot of people were left homeless, many crops were destroyed, most houses were destoryed, a lot of vehicles, houses, billboards, signages, trees, electric posts and objects in Metro Manila were destroyed as a result of the catastrophic impact of Denise. Denise continued moving west throughout Southern Luzon, and violently battered the provinces. Aftermath The day after Denise, the Philippine Red Cross, found that 100,000 people have died due to the strong winds. The majority of the fatalities came from the National Capital Region, with 25,000 deaths, which is the highest in history anywhere in the world. On social media and TV Mirinae had been tweeted and posted on Facebook more times than other cyclones, possibly due to it's winds of being more than 300 km/h and slow movement, and became the most trending topic worldwide. Retirement The PAGASA was originally set to name the typhoon "Dindo", however, due to negative impacts, when Mirinae intensified into a super typhoon, it was redacted and renamed "Denise". Due to the catastrophic damage, the WMO announced that the name "Mirinae" will be retired and never be used again, at the 2017 ESCAP/WMO committee, the WMO chose the name "Saseum" to replace Mirinae on the naming list. PAGASA also retired "Denise" after causing catastrophic damage, PAGASA chose "Dimples" to replace Denise on their naming lists. Category:Deadly storms Category:Typhoons